


The Royal and the Rose

by After_all_this_time



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Maybe a slow burn, Slow Burn, also ray and kevin are kings, and they adopted gina and amy, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, brooklyn 99 alternate universe, charles is a wizard because why the hell not, they all have weird names it just felt right ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_all_this_time/pseuds/After_all_this_time
Summary: Princess Regina is overcome by suitors of all kinds, from every family, every land.  She can't bear any of them.  That is, until she meets Rosalind Diaz, a mysterious serving girl with an attitude.MOST OF THE CHARACTERS GO BY LONGER VERSIONS OF THEIR ORIGINAL NAMES, MOSTLY BECAUSE I COULDN'T BEAR TO HAVE SOMEONE CALLED JAKE IN A MEDIEVAL AU.  A KEY IS BELOW:King Holt- Captain Ray HoltKing Cozner- Kevin CoznerPrincess Amalthea Santiago- Amy SantiagoPrincess Regina Linetti- Gina LinettiRosalind Diaz- Rosa DiazJakobius Paralta- Jake ParaltaCharlemagne Boyle- Charles Boyle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter's a little dull, especially at the very beginning, but it'll get fun later I swear.

CHAPTER ONE  
Princess Regina forced a smile and took a sip of her wine. Her thoughts were quickly becoming muddled, as it wasn’t her first glass that evening, but it was better than being entirely aware of what must have been one of the most uninteresting dinners of her life. Her potential suitor sat across the table from her, oblivious to the fact that he was the cause of this terrible peril. He had been droning on about his family’s superior bloodline for what felt like a fortnight. Normally the princess and her family would have eaten in the palace’s dining hall at a long table, feasting with other aristocrats, advisors, and scholars, but royal family of Douscheland had requested an audience. One of their sons wished to marry a princess of Bruclynia. Gina’s sister, Amalthea, who sat to her right, exchanged a glance with her. Gina tried to look as miserable as possible, and Amy snorted and kicked her under the table, causing both girls to giggle. Their father cleared his throat. 

“Amalthea, Regina, is something the matter?”  
“Of course not, Father,” Gina replied, while moving her eyebrows around erratically in the hopes that he might understand the ongoing-really, how long could one talk about one’s uncles?- problem.  
“Yes, Father, Regina needs more wine!” chortled Amy. King Holt did not seem to receive his older daughter’s cry for help, but he did call for more wine, which both girls accepted gratefully from the servant who brought it forth. 

The suitor- his name was Kenneth Pembroke- leaned forward and stared at Gina and Amy. 

“Your Majesties, if you’ll excuse me, how,” he drawled, “did one mother produce two daughters so beautiful, yet so different?”

He reached over and touched Amalthea’s smooth brown hair. She jerked away. However disgusted Gina was by this, he was correct, they looked nothing alike. Gina had long auburn curls and her skin was closer to the color of milk than to her sister’s tan skin.

“Well, you see-” Gina started to explain, only to be cut off by Kenneth. He gestured between King Holt sitting at one end of their table and King Cozner at the other.   
“Not to mention, a kingdom with two kings! I have often wondered how you can rule together. Brothers seem to seldom cease fighting,” he slurred. She came to the sudden conclusion that he was drunk. Very drunk. King Cozner stepped in.  
“Princess Regina and Princess Amalthea are not related to me or my husband by blood, which you speak so fondly of, but by love. We took them off of the streets as babies, unwanted infants, which is why they look as if they have different mothers-they do. We usually find it unnecessary to tell people. I am surprised that you thought King Holt and I were brothers, however. Is it an unusual concept in your land?”  
A look of disgust spread over Kenneth’s face.   
“Unusual? UNUSUAL? IT IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH IN MY HOME! YOU ARE DISGUSTING! YOU ARE WORSE THAN PIGS! MAY YOUR KINGDOM BE DESTROYED, YOUR CROPS ROT-”  
Kenneth’s rampage was cut off as King Holt called for a guard to take him away. Gina sighed. Although she certainly wouldn’t ever want to marry a man such as him, it was..disconcerting to think that he wasn’t the first suitor that turned out to be a match made in the inner circle of hell, or the second, or third. First it had been the long-haired boy from Manhattia who looked at her chest in a way that made Gina squirm, then the snobbish son of a duke from a nearby province, then the awful scholar that had simply turned up his nose at her “inferior looks”-Gina knew she was jaw dropping, she wasn’t insulted by that, it was his judgement of her beauty over her character that was so terrible. Would she ever find someone who fit her needs, who understood her? Someone who appreciated her? Gina felt a sob rising in her throat. Before it could escape, she excused herself, bidding Father, Papa, and Amy goodnight and all but running from the dining hall to her quarters.

____________

Rosalind chopped the last of the meat into bits the size of her thumbnail and began to section it off into five gold bowls. The meat was going to King Holt’s prized corgis. Rosalind had been their chief caretaker for nearly a year, although she had worked in the palace for five years, ever since she was thirteen. She placed the bowls on a tray and left the tiny kitchen. Down through the barns, and past the herb garden, and then she was at the kennel door. Rosa entered and set down the bowls in each pen and watched as they gobbled down the food. Caring for the dogs wasn’t the hardest job. She took the energetic corgis for a run each morning and evening on the game trails surrounding the palace, she fed them, and she slept in a cot in the kennel to ensure that they wouldn’t be stolen at night. The scabbard at her hip paid testament to Rosa’s skilled swordsmanship, something she hadn’t ever needed, but was still grateful to have in case a thief ever burst in at night. Rosa enjoyed the solitude of her work- seldom did she happen across someone else in her day’s work, and almost never did they stop to speak to her.  
Having nothing else to do- after all, the dogs had already been on their second run of the day and had now been fed- she drew her sword and began practicing, swinging the glinting weapon at an invisible enemy. She kept at this for half an hour or so, and only noticed it was dark when she finally ended the practice and sprawled on her back in the grass. There she laid for quite some time, staring at the stars. There she fell asleep, lulled by the sounds of the gentle wind in the grass and blanketed by the warm summer air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Gina meet, rosa is stricken

CHAPTER 2

Gina stood in front of her mirror and stared absentmindedly at herself as her handmaid undid the laces on her corset. She breathed a sigh of relief as the wretched thing finally relinquished its grip on her chest and she sat down while her hair was brushed and braided. Then she washed her face in a porcelain basin and held out her arms while the maid put a nightgown on her and buttoned up the back. As she helped Gina into bed, the princess noticed that the girl looked pale. Gina put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you ill?” she asked the girl. She nodded and looked away, embarrassed.   
“Go home, stay for a week, or until you find yourself well again. I’ll have a kitchen boy bring food and your wages.” The handmaid nodded gratefully, curtsied, and left the room.   
The next morning Gina dressed herself. She reminded herself to send for a temporary maid. It wasn’t a difficult job, any serving girl could do it.   
At breakfast, King Holt mentioned that he would be leaving for the week with his corgis to go hunting in the Greenwichian forest. His husband and daughters bid him goodbye and stood at the palace gates as his carriage drove away. As they walked back inside together, Gina asked her other father if he could arrange a handmaid for a few days. King Cozner told her that he’d ask the head matron what could be done about it. 

___________

“A new handmaid for Princess Regina? I’m not sure there are any servants that aren’t busy preparing for the New Year’s feast-” King Holt cut the Head Matron off.  
“Surely there must be someone, Mard. Really, anyone will work.”  
“Your majesty, truly I have no one that I can spare…. well, perhaps I do. I believe King Holt has left for his hunt?”  
The king nodded.  
“Then the girl that cares for the dogs will have nothing to do. I’ll have her up in a few hours.”  
“Very well. Thank you.”   
The older woman curtsied and hurried out of the room, barking orders to servants as soon as she was out of the door. As overseer of nearly all the laborers in the castle, she was a very busy person, and now she had one more task added to her ever-growing to-do list.

_____________

 

“Me? A handmaid? You’re out of your head!” Rosa spat. With the dogs away, she’d have nothing to do but go to the palace library and read, for a whole week. Now the head matron was telling her that she’d have to tend to a princess and be a perfect lady instead? She was furious.  
“I’m afraid there’s no use arguing, Rosalind. Now, go and wash, and change your clothes. The princess won’t want a dirty scoundrel doing her hair.”   
Rosa sighed and started away towards the kennel to get her other set of clothes, kicking the ground every so often. She gathered the clothing and then went on the path down to the stream, where she stripped off her clothes and waded into the cold, clear water. She scrubbed her long tangle of black curls and washed off the layer of dirt and sweat that had accumulated on her body. Rosa climbed back out of the stream, hair still dripping, and pulled on the clean tunic and leggings and laced up her worn leather boots. The frigid water had put her in better spirits, and she set off to the palace, not knowing that her life was about to be turned upside down. 

 

___________

When Rosa had finally reached the princess’s quarters, she paused just outside the door and nodded to the guard. She realized that she had never seen her before-her jobs at the palace had mostly kept her confined to the kitchens or the grounds- and had no idea what she looked like. She knocked at the large, expensive looking wooden door, expecting it to be opened by another servant and nearly fainted when she realized that it was Princess Regina herself. She was more beautiful than Rosa ever could have imagined- Pale, creamy skin, smooth reddish-brown curls reaching nearly to her waist- she looked so perfect, Rosa couldn’t imagine ever touching her for fear of breaking her. She finally got her wits about her and curtsied.   
“What is your name?” Princess Regina asked. Her voice was lower than Rosa would have expected, and melodic.  
“Rosalind.”   
“I’m glad to meet you, Rosalind. You may call me Gina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think? I'm on winter break right now so posting has been easy but I'll be going back to school in a few days so expect maybe one chapter a week- although I'll try to post longer chapters.


End file.
